Tamamo-no-Mae
Tamamo-no-Mae (玉藻前 or 玉藻の前) is a legendary Chinese Yōkai and antagonist of Kitarō. She is the biological sister of Qi and her true form is that of a Nine-Tailed Fox. She first appeared in the Shonen Magazine story Yōkai Cloth while her main story was the Secret of Ancient Times in Manga Sunday. Appearance So far, her true form had never appeared in the series aside from an illustration by Shigeru Mizuki. In manga, she always appeared either as a naked woman or a mist-like being. Sesshōseki (殺生石, meaning killing stone) in which she was sealed in by high priest Gennō (玄翁), located in Nasu, Tochigi Prefecture is much more famous and had appeared in the third anime adaptation. In manga, she escaped the sealing and resided in Aokigahara forest. In the sixth anime, Tamamo-no-Mae's human form has a slim build, pale white skin, platinum blonde hair, pointy ears and eyes with yellow sclerae, red irises and thin black pupils. She had an assortment of outfits and hairstyles, primarily due to the number of duplicates. Her main body wore her long hair loose and free, with the exception of a few locks that are styled with purple bands to resemble fox ears. Her outfit consists of a loose navy blue kimono with a magenta trim, a large red bow and a smaller yellow bow in front of it, tied behind the former is a white fuzzy ball with large gold-colored tassels. A portion of the bows partially covers the the lower kimono, where it splits in half, the yellow half on her right side and the red half on her left and predominantly covers the front. Around her waist is a red obi tied with a yellow obijime and a white fuzzy ball, while her footwear consists of white tabi socks and black platform geta sandals with dark red straps. She additionally wears gold earrings with red tassels and a light yellow fur collar around her neck. Her true form is that of an enormous nine-tailed fox with glowing, golden fur, a wild mane and white ear fluff. She has orange-red markings around her eyes and black nose as well as dark red fur tipping her tails and black around her paws. Her eyes have yellow sclerae with red irises and thin black pupils. Personality In manga, she was titled Injū (淫獣 lit. libidinous beast) for her extremely lewdness nature to continuously seduce men and take all of their semen (jing), resulting in the deaths of the victims from exhaustion from endless sexual intercourse. She was loved and respected by Qi, and one of the objectives for the latter to invade Japan was to revenge for her both in manga and the third anime adaptation. History 800 years ago, she caused havoc in China and came to Japan, but was shot with an arrow by Yoshizumi Miura in Nasu, Tochigi Prefecture and was sealed within a boulder. However, she yet kept haunting the area and killed wildlife and humans, but was eventually settled as the high priest Gennō took her life force. Manga In the manga, Kitarō and others including Shigeru Mizuki faced with Tamamo-no-Mae in the GeGeGe no Kitarō Challenge Series story Secret of Ancient Times. In consequence, Medama-Oyaji went into her vagina through his son's penis and "agitated". She tried to kill the intruder with her Shinkū Nidan Giri, but her rotation was too intense and caused so called a "nuclear reaction within vivo" (生体内核反応) and she was exploded. With her dismiss, Aokigahara Forest is no longer a haunted area. Third Anime Tamamo-no-Mae appeared in the third anime adaptation's third movie, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!, sealed within the Sesshōseki. Sixth Anime Tamamo-no-Mae is appear as one of the Four Treasonous Generals. She appeared in a two-part episode, Jigoku Falls!? Tamamo-no-Mae's Trap and Kyūbi-no-Kitsune. Abilities Inryoku (淫力, lit. libidinous power): Tamamo-no-Mae used this power to lure men. This ability was stated to be identical to that of Iyami. Libidinous Mist Hypnosis Life Force: Even being sealed within Sesshōseki, she still haunted the area and killed wildlife and humans. Poison Gas: When she was sealed within Sesshōseki, she emitted poison gas and killed wildlife and humans. Shinkū Giri (真空切り, lit. vacuum cutting): By rotating her body rapidly, she causes violent current of vacuum around her body and kills anyone around. Another stage of this technique is Shinkū Nidan Giri(真空二段切り, lit. second stage vacuum cutting). Transformation Mara-Giri-Goroshi (マラ切り殺し, lit. penis cutting kill): One of her most deadly techniques, she cuts her targets' penis with her vagina during sexual intercourse and kill the victims. Kitsune-Bi: Trivia *Pronunciation of the "libidinous power" (淫力), a word created by Shigeru Mizuki is inryoku in Japanese which is same as that of gravitation (引力, lit. pulling force/power). *The choice of her residence in the Aokigahara Forest is likely based on the forest's infamous public recognition as a hot spot for suicides and many went missing. Hence the forest is often regarded as a heavily haunted area. *One of Qi's abilities to produce poisonous gas is likely based on the legend of Tamamo-no-Mae to pollute surroundings as a Sesshōseki. *In sixth anime, she shines golden when revealing her true identity. This is akin to one of her alias in Japan, Hakumen Konmou Kyubi no Kitsune (白面金毛九尾の狐, White Faced Golden Fured Nine Tailed Fox). Legend References Navigation pt-br:Tamamo-no-Mae Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yōkai Category:Kitsune Category:Spirit-like Yōkai Category:Chinese Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Four Treasonous Generals Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Fire Yōkai Category:Flying Yōkai